diffusion_adoption_and_dissemenationfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Mission
Mission Statement Our mission as contributors, admins and instructional designers is to provide you with up-to-date, credible, and engaging media to promote the implementation and institutionalization of innovation through DOI Theory: best practices and strategies. The content of this wiki follows the ISTE standards for NETS-T and NETS-S when selecting the media for this wiki. As admins we follow the NETS-T standards when editing this wiki's content and expect the same standards out of any who wish to achieve admin status. NETS-T Standards to Note: 3. Model digital age work and learning.ISTE Standards for Teachers. (2015, January 1). Retrieved March 23, 2015, from http://www.iste.org/standards/standards-for-teachers Teachers/Instructors exhibit knowledge, skills, and work processes representative of an innovative professional in a global and digital society. a. Demonstrate fluency in technology systems and the transfer of current knowledge to new technologies and situations b. Collaborate with students/learners, peers, parents, and community members using digital tools and resources to support student/learner success and innovation.2 4. Promote and model digital citizenship and responsibility.3 Teachers/instructors understand local and global societal issues and responsibilities in an evolving digital culture and exhibit legal and ethical behavior in their professional practices. a. Advocate, model, and teach safe, legal, and ethical use of digital information and technology, including respect for copyright, intellectual property, and the appropriate documentation of sources. b. Address the diverse needs of all learners by using learner-centered strategies providing equitable access to appropriate digital tools and resources. c. Promote and model digital etiquette and responsible social interactions related to the use of technology and information. d. Develop and model cultural understanding and global awareness by engaging with colleagues and students of other cultures using digital age communication and collaboration tools.4 As contributors we follow the NETS-S Standards provided by the ISTE and expect the same standards for anyone who wishes to contribute to this wiki, especially those to note: 2. Communication and collaborationISTE Standards For Students. (2015, January 1). Retrieved March 23, 2015, from http://www.iste.org/standards/standards-for-students Contributors/Students/Learners use digital media and environments to communicate and work collaboratively, including at a distance, to support individual learning and contribute to the learning of others. a. Interact, collaborate, and publish with peers, experts, or others employing a variety of digital environments and media. b. Communicate information and ideas effectively to multiple audiences using a variety of media and formats. c. Develop cultural understanding and global awareness by engaging with learners of other cultures. d. Contribute to project teams to produce original works or solve problems6 3. Research and information fluency7 Students apply digital tools to gather, evaluate, and use information. a. Plan strategies to guide inquiry. b. Locate, organize, analyze, evaluate, synthesize, and ethically use information from a variety of sources and media c. Evaluate and select information sources and digital tools based on the appropriateness to specific tasks. d. Process data and report results.8 5. Digital citizenship9 Contributors/students/learners understand human, cultural, and societal issues related to technology and practice legal and ethical behavior. a. Advocate and practice safe, legal, and responsible use of information and technology. b. Exhibit a positive attitude toward using technology that supports collaboration, learning, and productivity. c. Demonstrate personal responsibility for lifelong learning. d. Exhibit leadership for digital citizenship.10 We encourage those who wish to contribute to our wiki to review both the NETS-T and NETS-S standards provided in the links in the "References". Please place content in their appropriate pages and adhere to federal copyright law and rights to fair use. Please appropriately cite all your sources (APA format), give credit where it is due! This wiki serves as a digital archive of information pertaining to the diffusion, adoption and dissemination of innovation. Please refrain from posting lewd, or inappropriate content to this site and don't promote practices of poor net etiquette in our forums. Please report to the admins if you notice any behavior from contributors. If you have any questions, concerns or general inquiry about the wiki or DOI Theory please post them in the appropriate forum topics. For best online practices, also review the Core Rules of Netiquette provided [http://www.albion.com/netiquette/corerules.html here]. Was this page helpful? Yes! No! References